Cuando revelas lo que ocultas Tobidei
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Siempre mantienes sentimientos, ideas o pensamientos ocultos, pero cuando los muestras a aquella persona puede que sea demasiado tarde,si tienes otra oportunidad hazlo, tal vez aquella persona es la única que sabe la "identidad de tu corazón". Tobidei antes de la muerte de deidara y en los tiempos del Edo Tensei. Oneshot.


**Hola a todos aquí les traigo ahora un oneshot Tobidei espero que sea de su agrado**.

**Naruto y Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fueran no hubiera hecho ese final tan decepcionante para muchos y muchas.**

**Comienza.**

_**Tobidei: "Cuando revelas lo que ocultas.".**_

_Era apenas una mañana fresca, la pareja akatsuki ya estaba de pie caminando hacia su próximo destino._

_El "líder" Pain les había ordenado ir por el jinchuriki del nueve colas, pero fue entonces cuando decidieron tomar un descanso._

.-Sempai.-Pronuncio el enmascarado de una forma que demostraba duda.

.-¿Qué ocurre hm?.-Contesto el rubio.

.-De verdad ira por el jinchuriki?, este camino nos lleva a otro lugar.-Dijo tobi curioso por saber la respuesta del otro.

.-Pues,¡Pues claro! hm.- Contesto deidara, pero al parecer le ocultaba algo a tobi.

.-No será que quiere llegar hasta la guarida de orochimaru?, pero para que.-Tobi realmente quería saber lo que quería hacer deidara.

.-hm…eso no te importa.-Solo dijo deidara.

.-¿Va a ir con sasuke?.-Dijo en seco tobi.

.-…-.

.-Usted solo quiere desquitar su odio por itachi, pero no comprendo por que quiere hacerlo hoy.

.-¡Eso no te importa hm!.-Grito deidara atascado de tanta pregunta.

.-Pero sempai, usted es muy joven no debería de desperdiciar su vida en esto, me preocupa mucho, no lo haga por favor.-Contesto tobi.

.-Hm, te importo?.-Dijo deidara burlándose.

.-Si.-Dijo tobi sin dudar.

.-Y como se que no mientes? Te cubres tu rostro con esa cosa, obviamente no puedo confiar cuando ni siquiera puedo ver tu rostro, hm.-Contesto deidara.

.-Sempai, no cambie el tema .- Tobi al parecer no quería tocar ese tema.

.-¿Por qué no? Tu me llenas de preguntas tontas, yo puedo hacer lo mismo, hm.-

.-El tema de mi mascara no es importante ahora.-Declaro tobi.

.-Si lo es hm, me dices que te preocupo pero no puedo ver si es cierto o no, hm.-Justifico deidara.

.-Para eso esta la confianza,.Dijo tobi.

.-¡No puedo confiar en alguien que incluso cubre sus manos hm!.-

.-Sempai…

.-¡Ya te dije tobi, matare a sasuke y no discutiré mas contigo! No se ni como eres no quiero relacionarme con alguien que no se como es.

.-¡Lo dices porque Sasori si te mostró su verdadera forma, pero yo no soy Sasori!.-Termino tobi.

_Después de eso, ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras trataban de formular palabras._

_Fue cuando deidara empezó a reflexionar, es cierto, sasori le mostró su forma, su apariencia, pero… acaso le mostró sus sentimientos?... no, el nunca mostró nada de afecto hacia deidara, solo le mostró el cascaron que tenia encima, pero nunca lo que tenia dentro._

_En cambio con tobi era diferente, el le a mostrado lo que le gusta y lo que no, sabe que su pasión por los dangos nunca cambiara, le encanta molestar a las personas, le aburren las personas serias, le encanta andar gritando por todas pastes, le preocupa que su "sempai" se enoje con el y trata de contentarlo, aun si lo empeora el sigue insistiendo._

_Pero lo mas importante que tobi le a mencionado…se preocupa por el, algo que nadie se lo había dicho, el le preocupa que pierda la vida tan joven, deidara sintió una gran alegría al pensarlo._

"_Tobi nunca le a mostrado su rostro pero si sus sentimientos"_

"_Sasori le mostró su apariencia, pero nunca sus sentimientos"_

_Justo cuando deidara termino su reflexión y llego a sus conclusiones tobi hablo._

_.- _sempai.-

.-Si, hm.-Contesto deidara sin imaginarse la pregunta que le aria.

.-¿Qué se siente, que las personas sepan quien eres y que te llamen por tu nombre? ¿Es agradable?.-Tobi pregunto, la duda no lo dejaba en paz.

Deidara sorprendido sonrió, savia que responder.

.-Si, es agradable, sabes perfectamente que las personas te reconocen y puedes hacer un esfuerzo para que te vean mejor.

Pero no se porque lo dices, tu ya lo sabes muy bien.-

Tobi al oír esto se sorprendio y detrás de su mascara sus o su ojo se encontraba abiertote la sorpresa.

.-Todos en akatsuki sabemos que eres molesto, tienes mucha energía, sueles ser despistado, te burlas de los demás, pocas veces te molestas…todos sabemos quien eres.

Tobi oía todas las palabras de deidara sorprendiéndose de la respuesta de este.

.-Pero lo mas importante de ti, no se si los demás ya lo sepan, pero yo si lo se, tu eres…Tobi.-

Termino dejando a tobi con la boca abierta, si no fuera por su mascara diría que estaría apunto de soltarse en llanto.

.-Bueno, vamos ya, tenemos a un "jinchuriki" que matar, y de una vez de digo que no pienso cambiar de opinión hm.-Dijo deidara, levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraba, dando unos pasos adelante se detuvo de nuevo.

.-Por cierto, pienso que te verías mejor sin esa mascara, y esos guantes, así podrías disfrutar del tacto, podrías saber como se siente todo a tu alrededor.

Y de la mascara, no te preocupes de lo que te digan los demás.

Yo se que tu eres hermoso.

Con esto, deidara sonrió y siguió el paso, mientras tobi lloraba dentro de su mascara, nunca lo había hecho, pero eso es porque nadie le había dicho aquellas cosas como las que le dijo desdará, el por primera vez en tantos años, sonreía y se sentía amado, y feliz.

_Después, ya sabían como terminaría esto, si, deidara y tobi encontraron a sasuke, se cumplió la "profecía" de tobi, deidara murió explotándose sin dejar rastro alguno, claro solo sus ultimas palabras._

"_Lo siento ,Tobi"._

_**Tiempo después:**_

_La Cuarta Guerra shinobi ya era un hecho, el edo tensei controlado por Cabuto ya estaba en marcha y las alianzas ya estaban dispersadas, fue cuando descubrieron la forma de sellar al edo tensei, muchos ya habían sido victimas del sellado y algunos lograron liberarse por si mismos._

_Sasori había sido revivido pero se libero fácilmente, dejando a deidara solo encerrado en una de las marionetas de Kankuro, deseando no haber sido revivido nunca._

_Paso mucho tiempo después, Itachi y Sasuke derrotaron a cabuto, Itachi estaba apunto de poner fin a la famosa técnica Edo Tensei._

_Mientras deidara seguía solo, todo era silencio, se preguntaba que había pasado con tobi, bueno ahora se hacia llamar madara… el al menos se preocuparía en pensar en el? No, estaba muy ocupado con la captura del kiuby y el hachibi._

_Fue cuando un resplandor empezó a rodearlo, ya lo savia, itachi lo consiguió, al fin podría descansar en paz._

_El solo esperaba el momento para partir, mientras escuchaba las voces alarmantes de Kankuro y los demás._

_De repente escucho una voz extraña que venia de su mente, ero no la conocía, solo recuerda haberla oído alguna vez._

.-Deidara... ía la voz.

.-¿Quien…Quien es?.-Contesto deidara dudoso.

.-Quien mas crees "_sempai_".-Contesto la voz.

.-¡T-Tobi! alegre pero confundido a la voz.

.-…recuerda soy madara.-

.-Hm!...-Solo dijo deidara.

Después, empezó a disolverse su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en trozos de papel o algo por el estilo.

.-Olvide mencionarte algo.- la voz de tobi "madara" otra vez hablo.

.-Mencionar?...-Deidara comento.

.-Creo que te vez mejor sin tu protector de la frente y esa maquina extraña que tenias en tu ojo izquierdo, y me gusta ver tu cabello libre, te va bien con tus ojos azules y siendo largo te hacer ver mejor.-

.-"_Eres hermoso…"_.-Termino tobi, diciéndolo con toda su sinceridad.

Mientras deidara solo lloraba y sonreía, ahora a el le tocaba estar sorprendido, sin palabras y feliz.

En un resplandor desapareció, su alma voló, parecía que simplemente grito _"el arte es eterno"_ pero con la voz de su corazón, solo se lo dijo a aquella voz.

No un lo siento…No había arte….

"_Gracias,…te amo…-Tobi-"_

_Fue ese el único día en donde madara pudo recordar quien era, pudo sentirse igual que aquella vez, mirando al cielo, madara pensaba en aquella persona, la única que podía hacerlo llorar, sonreír y sacar todo lo que tiene dentro sin problemas el solo susurro al viento que lo acompañaba, junto al recuerdo de aquella persona, la única que conocía la "identidad de su corazón"…_

"_Gracias a ti también,…yo, también te amo…-Sempai-"_


End file.
